


messages

by xSilver



Series: Real hurts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Online Dating?, Online Friends, Sad and Happy, Texting, Unrequited Love?, based on my own hurt, it hurts because it's real, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilver/pseuds/xSilver
Summary: A series of their messages with no timeline, because Hyunwoo lied. He can't get him out of his head, and he's now stuck with reading through their old messages.(Can be, but I don’t recommended reading this as a stand alone)





	messages

**Author's Note:**

> or... how I can't get this fiction or him out of my mind, so I felt like adding a little something.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the comments I got, and requests to make my story into a series. Thank you, and I will take you up on your offer.

After Hoseok’s visit Hyunwoo couldn’t keep himself away from going through their text messages. Lying down sideways in his bed, his right hand tucked under his head while his left hand was scrolling up, up and up. His emotions are going in all sorts of directions while he looks at them, reads through them. It makes him feel all sorts of stupid again, because if a stranger were to read through these messages, they might not even realise why Hyunwoo fell in the first place. Realising more than ever that the messages only holds emotions within him, others, even Hoseok, might not even see the same sentiment in them that he does.

*

Wonho: Hey talk to me

NuNu: haha okay what’s up?

Wonho: Ah not much, just wanted to check up on you

NuNu: You don’t have to keep doing that you know

Wonho: I know

*

NuNu: omg theres so many people whos asked me who you are

Wonho: could you take down the picture of me on your story?

NuNu: Why?

Wonho: You know how I feel about social media. What you said, like all those people wanting to know who I am is kinda freaking me out

NuNu: aww okay I’m sorry. I’ll remove it

Wonho: thank you love

*

NuNu: How did the meeting go today?

Wonho: It went very well! He just looked through my apartment right to see how it looked and he taxed my extra floor for more than I thought

NuNu: That’s great. It must be interesting to be living with different people from around the world. You wanted to rent to international people right?

Wonho: Yeah, like students and such. It would be great to have an extra income without having to get a third job…

NuNu: Of course. You work hard and you work well, you deserve to feel less stressed economically

Wonho: thank you, what about your dance show?

NuNu: oh no big thing… it was just us in the dance society having a little flashmob thing in our main building

Wonho: What do you mean just. That’s incredibly bravely done, and I know you had a big hand in it mr. choreographer

NuNu: I don’t think so but thank you

Wonho: Aw no, please don’t sell yourself short. You’re super passionate and I bet it looked just as great as you wished it did

NuNu: thank you

*

NuNu: You’re a great talker, you know that?

Wonho: I do love to write, so maybe it’s rubbed of on me in some ways

NuNu: no but seriously. Sometimes it feels like I’m talking to an old man

Wonho: Is that your kink?

NuNu: Shut up I’m serious

Wonho: Well okay. I can admit that a lot of times, the girls and guys I have dated says the way I speak makes up for my looks. I don’t know though. I suppose I speak in a different way than others at times, but it’s only because I work hard on coming off as not dumb towards others. I do appreciate a good personality more than looks, and I can see how that is why I try my best as well

NuNu: See this is what I’m talking about. The way you got your life figured out…but don’t sell yourself short either.  
NuNu: I think you’re handsome

Wonho: Am I cute? ;)

NuNu: Very

*

Wonho: I want a cuddle

NuNu: Then get your ass to Seoul

Wonho: I’m trying

NuNu: try harder :(

*

NuNu: Sorry about the call yesterday.  
NuNu: I’m usually a great drinker, but it’s been a while

Wonho: don’t think about it. I just got worried since you kept calling.

NuNu: I’m sorry…  
NuNu: ngl I’m honestly a bit embarrassed

Wonho: Don’t be

NuNu: What kinda drunk are you?

Wonho: Ohh I’m a terrible drunk, which is why I don’t drink a lot  
Wonho: I get pretty affectionate though

NuNu: ahhhh really? I wanna see that

Wonho: Bet you do

*

Reminiscing about their old messages before everything turned complicated makes a little bit of sadness grow up in the pit of his stomach. Regardless, a small smile appears on his face, and to be honest? Being friends with Hoseok fills him up enough to want to keep talking to him. He can’t seem to get him out of his head, and he doesn’t want to. Hoseok didn’t say no to him, although he didn’t say yes either, but that still means there’s some sort of hope. Which is why Hyunwoo decides to rekindle their friendship by messaging Hoseok first.

_NuNu: Hi_

_Wonho: Hello, you doing okay?_

_NuNu: Yeah, you back home?_

_Wonho: Yeah I went last week_  
Wonho: Actually I’m glad you messages me.  
Wonho: I’d hate for us to stop talking

_NuNu: Me to…  
NuNu: Could we just forget what happened?_

_Wonho: I don’t want to forget it.  
Wonho: I realise it might have been hard for you, but don’t be embarrassed. I’d never laugh at you okay?_

_NuNu: Promise?_

_Wonho: Promise_

_NuNu: fuck okay tell me about the rest of your travelling then_

_Wonho: ohh it was incredible. Japan was beautiful, it almost scared me a bit how much I enjoyed staying there. Osaka had such beautiful nature and th[…]_

That’s when Hyunwoo realises that they’ll be okay, and for some odd reason he has a good feeling. There’s something within him that makes everything seem simpler and easier, and if he only waited for another four months, he would soon realise he was right. This was definitely the beginning of something, or rather, the continuation of something. Where it’ll end up, in big eye smiles or tears of hurt, he doesn’t know yet. But for now, he will stay positive…

__________________

A/N: sooo guess who's staying at her crush's place in his country when she visits?

And guess who's visiting my country again?

I'm still hurting (although me saying "I love you" never happened), but I'm also hopeful

Thank you guys so much for the support on this. Your comments have blown my mind, and it makes me incredibly happy that you've gone on an emotional trip with this.

Please be patient, but I will update this in the future. Wish me luck <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form, claiming that these are their actual personalities or values. This is made for entertainment purposes out of my own boredom and imagination. I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned. If I have unintentionally breached any copyright claims, I sincerely apologise in advance.


End file.
